


Love Battery

by calb_k0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clingy shuichi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calb_k0/pseuds/calb_k0
Summary: He’s been on the phone, for what? Two hours now? Unbelievable. Kaito has no idea why Shuichi likes that boy so much. He’s just a little shrimp with no manners. Sure, he’s smart. But that’s basically the only thing he’s got. In Kaito’s opinion that is. The last time he complained about him to Shuichi, Kaito had to go through a three hour lecture about how fucking amazing he is!Basically, Kaito is tired of having to deal with Shuichi and his stupid boyfriend.





	Love Battery

“You hang up first,”

“No, you hang up first,”

“No, you hang up first~”

“No, you hang up first!~”

Kaito’s sick of this shit.

Shuichi’s an amazing guy, reliable and smart. Always keeping the place clean, cooking for him, doing the laundry when it’s not his turn, etc.

But god, fucking, Jesus, are those long-ass calls he has with his stupid boyfriend so mind blowingly annoying.

He’s been on the phone, for what? Two hours now? Unbelievable. Kaito has no idea why Shuichi likes that boy so much. He’s just a little shrimp with no manners. Sure, he’s smart. But that’s basically the only thing he’s got. In Kaito’s opinion that is. The last time he complained about him to Shuichi, Kaito had to go through a three hour lecture about how fucking amazing he is!

“He’s just misunderstood, Kaito.” “You’ll get used to him Kaito.” “He’s actually really sweet, Kaito” “He’s the best in the world Kaito.” WHERE? WHERE?? A genuine question.

His boyfriend was a living nightmare. One time, when he came over, he covered his mattress with mayonnaise. Another time, he ate the food in their fridge that had a note saying, “Don’t eat! —Kaito”. And another time, he spilled Shuichi’s lipstick all over Kaito’s white shirt and called it an accident. How, exactly, do you “accidentally” spill lipstick on someone. Hm?

And what’s especially annoying, is when that little bitch texts him right when he’s about to go home, saying, “don’t come home yet, I got my dick up your roommates ass.” Or when he sends him pictures of the scratches Shuichi leaves on his back, at fucking midnight.

For Christ’s sake, he didn’t even know how he got ahold of his number! He asked Shuichi if he gave it to him, but he said he didn’t!

The brat was an absolute nuisance!

Anyways, It’s been five minutes and they’re still on the phone. Annoyed, Kaito gets up from his seat.

“No, you h—“ and before Shuichi can finish his sentence, Kaito snatches the phone from him. “I’ll hang up first!” He says, and ends the call.

“Hey!” Shuichi says angrily. “I wanted him to hang up first!” He whines.

“Holy crap, dude, you have no idea how annoying that was.” Kaito says. Shuichi sighs, “Kaito, we were only on the phone for two hours.”

Kaito’s mouth drops, “ONLY??” He shouts. Sure, it was pretty short in comparison to the their usual talks, but nonetheless, it was still long.

“Hmph!” Shuichi utters, turning away from him and crossing his arms. Of course, it’s happened again. It always happens. Shuichi will get over it soon, but it’s still tiring when he does this.

There’s no use asking for forgiveness, I mean, he’s not sorry, not even a little bit. Kaito walks into their kitchen and decides to peacefully make himself a sandwich while waiting for Shuichi to stop being “angry”.

While finishing up cooking, he here’s a small chime nearby. He looks around, and his eyes land on the blue smartphone on the kitchen counter.

Oh right, he still has Shuichi’s phone. He peeks over to see the caller ID, and would you look at that.

It’s fucking Kokichi Ouma.

Of course he’d try calling again.

But no way is Kaito gonna let that happen, he is not gonna let his roommate sleep at three in the morning for that stupid boy. Kaito is not gonna sleep at three in the morning because of their stupid phone call.

With a plate in his hand and Shuichi’s phone in the other, he walks back into their shared room.

When Kaito walks in, he realizes Shuichi’s not in the room. Kaito shrugs, assuming he went to the bathroom, and sets his food on the bed.

“Kaito…”

“Ah fuck!” Kaito shouts in surprise. “I didn’t see you there Shuichi!”

Shuichi’s moved from his bean bag chair in the middle of the room to the very corner. No wonder Kaito didn’t see him.

“Kaito..” He whines sadly.

Ah fuck, Kaito hates when this happens. Shuichi doesn’t always sulk when Kaito takes his phone, but when he does, it’s terribly hard to resist.

Shuichi makes the cutest puppy eyes, how could Kaito say no to him?

But he has to, both him and Shuichi have to sleep early for once. He’s not gonna let Kokichi get in the way of that. Kaito mentally prepares himself for the upcoming whining.

“Kaitoooooooo…” Shuichi says, crawling from his little corner and onto the rug in front of his bed. He lays his body flat on the rug, making everything he says muffled.

Shuichi looks up and right into Kaito’s eyes, into his soul, making sure he knows how absolutely devastated he is from not being able to hear his boyfriends voice for one fucking second.

God damn it, it’s those fucking puppy eyes again. Don’t fall for it Kaito! Kaito says to himself.

“Kaito please let me call him!” Shuichi begs, voice full of sadness and sorrow.

“Absolutely not Shuichi.” He says firmly.

“Or at least text him! Just for a minute! It won’t take long swear!” Shuichi says.

Kaito will not let that happen either, last time he agreed to that, Shuichi ended up texting him till four in the morning!

“Not happening Shuichi.”

“Waaaaaaaah!” Shuichi wails, flopping into his bed and smooshing his face against his pillow.

“I know it’s hard Shuichi,” Kaito says “But you have to learn how to be without him for at least an hour!”

“But I can’t Kaito!” Shuichi whimpers, squishing his other larger pillow against his body. “I miss him..” he mewls.

“It’s been like, ten minut—“

KNOCK KNOCK

No it can’t be.

“Shuichi!!”

Oh my god no.

“Kokichi!!!!!!” Shuichi screams.

Shuichi rushes out from his bed and right to the doorway. Kaito hears the click of their lock unlocking and the door opening faster than the speed of light, and Kaito’s sure as hell the doorknob has a dent due to Shuichi opening the door so harshly.

“How the hell did you get here so quickly?” Kaito asks. “Well, Shuichi didn’t answer the first time I called, so I assumed you took it and came here!” Kokichi says gleefully.

“You two.. are too devoted. I give up. You two should live together already.” Kaito says. And get married already, he thinks.

“Kokichi!! I missed you!~” Shuichi says blithefully. “Oh missed you more angel~” Kokichi replies.

“No, I missed you more, sweetheart~”

“No, I missed you more, pumpkin~”

“No, I missed you more, darling~”

“No, I missed you more, kitten~”

“No, I missed you more, honey~”

Kaito sighs in defeat.

It’s gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under two hours out of boredom lmao, I hoped you liked that! Also, there might (might!) be smut next chapter!


End file.
